minecraftiernetfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners Guide
Minecraftier.net Beginner Guides Below. __TOC__ Getting Around Minecraftier Consists of 4 different servers, there are currently PvP, Survival and Creative and the Hub. Hub The hub is where you will start, it has 3 portals which leads to the three other worlds, alternatively you could do /server (Server Name) to go from one server to another without having to go back to the hub and find the portal you need. PvP World When you spawn in the PvP world, there will be two portals straight ahead, one leading to the Shop, and one leading to the Town. To quickly get out of spawn and start to build, go through the town portal and over the wall of white wool, This will take you out of spawn where you can build. This server Has Factions. Survival World When you spawn in the survival world, down the stairs you can turn left, right or continue to walk. Turning left shows you all of the Warps, Where as turning right will show you donating information. If you continue to walk forwards, you will leave the spawn and be able to build. This server has Towny. Creative World When you spawn in the creative world, you will be in a big open area. This Server supports The PlotMe Plugin. In this world you are in creative mode, You can join other peoples plots, or you can simply create your own. Plugins Factions The factions plugin allows a player to claim land for him and other faction members, however this land MUST be connected to the first claimed land part. However other factions can claim your land if you have more land than power. /f who - shows current faction information. /f create (FactionTag) - this allows you to create your faction and the name of your faction. /f invite (PlayerName) - this invites a player to your faction, this means the player can build on your claimed land. /f uninvite (PlayerName) - this revokes a current players invitation. /f Kick (PlayerName) - This kicks a player from your faction. /f claim - This allows you to claim land, However if you wish to claim large segments of land you can type /f autoclaim, and type it again to turn it off. /f unclaimall - Unclaim all claimed land. /f Sethome - sets a home all faction members can use. (Must be in faction land) /f home - teleports to the faction Home /f mod (PlayerName) - This will promote the player, he will be able to use other commands such as /f claim and /f unclaim, he will also be able to invite people and kick people. /f enemy (Faction tag) - makes the enemy red, they can damage you in your faction land, and you can damage them in theres. /f ally (Faction tag) - Your factions can't damage eachother anywhere. Towny The towny plugin allows a player to claim land for him and other members within the town, much like the faction plugin, it must be connected, however nobody can claim the land, so your town is safe. /town new (TownName) - Creates a town with you as mayor, it costs $500. /town spawn - teleports to the town spawn. /town list - shows a list of all online members of towns. /town (town) shows information about a town. /town - your town information PlotMe The PlotMe plugin allows a player to control a plot of land, he can add people to this plot and remove people from it, The player can also clear there plot of all creations and start again. /plotme claim - claim the current plot you are standing on /plotme auto - claim the nearest free plot. /plotme home - teleport to your claimed plot. /plotme add (PlayerName) - adds the player to your plot, so they can build. /plotme Remove (PlayerName - Removes the player from your plot, so they can't build. /plotme info - shows information about the current plot you are on /plotme biome - shows what biome this plot is. /plotme comment (Comment) - leave a comment to the owner of the plot you are standing on. /plotme comments - view comments left on your plot. /plotme list - shows every plot you can build on. /plotme biome (biome) - changes the biome of the plot. /plotme clear - restarts your plot from scratch.